We all need bandwidth to stay connected, and there are always hungry devices and applications that demand more and more throughput. With the smartphone revolution and the availability of a plethora of mobile apps, there has been an exponential increase in bandwidth consumption globally. Video applications have accounted for 50% of data consumption, and are expected to grow to 70% by the year 2018. The emergence of IoT (Internet of Things) and connected devices is expected to put additional strain on the available broadband networks, likely resulting in poor user experience due to insufficient bandwidth. Because network upgrades are costly and often time consuming, demand will continue to stay ahead of network capacity enhancements being made by network service providers and operators.
The adoption of Industrial IoT applications has resulted in the creation of innovative services across all industrial sectors that improve efficiencies, cut costs, and drive new revenue streams. However, with bandwidth limitations either due to congestion or due to inadequate network infrastructure, enterprises are often not able to fulfill their service level agreements. Video surveillance companies, for example, face interruptions or latency in their live video streaming of monitored sites due to insufficient or unreliable bandwidth.